Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for adjusting the width of an object.
Description of the Related Art
There is a demand for changing the image quality of an image to be printed, such as the thickness of thin lines and texts, based on user's preferences. For example, there are demands for a clear output thicker than normal and an output for faithfully reproducing electronic data. In some cases, a user normally using thick fonts demands an output of thin texts to avoid text blurring. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-121265 discusses a technique for adjusting the width of a text (an object having a text attribute) output from an application. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-121265 discusses a technique for finding a boundary at which an object having a text attribute is adjacent to an object having another attribute and expanding the object having a text attribute toward the object having the other attribute at the boundary.
A recent application outlines (graphically defines) a text and then sends the outlined text to a printer or a printer driver. Since an outlined text is handled as an object having a graphic attribute, the conventional technique is able to thicken a text object having a text attribute, but is unable to thicken a text object having a graphic attribute.